


Tenebrosity || Percival Graves

by ObscureFulminations



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Mild Language, Violence, a very sassy president picquery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureFulminations/pseuds/ObscureFulminations
Summary: "One need not be a chamber to be haunted."― Emily DickinsonThe tale follows up the journey of Percival Graves from the point he was captured by the notorious Dark Wizard, Gellert Grindelwald.Stressed, depressed yet somehow not defeated, Graves has to undertake a near impossible task of escaping the clutches of his perpetrator only to find mixed sentiments of sympathy & hostility brewing up against him.Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story, all of them belong to the wonderful JK Rowling.(*Unless specified)





	1. Shrouded in Darkness

_"Percy, come back here!"_

A familiar feminine voice resonated through the empty fields of Rapeseed, the smell of earth wet from the recent downpour freshly lingered in the atmosphere. A young boy, not older than ten darted across the field, eyes blinded by the tears flowing out as he made his way through the miry tract. 

_"No mommy! You'll have me sent to that place."_ , he cried out whilst scurrying through the field.

The plants seemingly magically paved in a way for him as he ran. Even when young, Percival showed immense magical abilities. Not refined, but clearly prodigious.

_"Listen to me Percy...",_ the woman shouted, her voice nearing close with every second that passed by.

_"I won't!",_ he yelled out as loud as he could. His little feet traversing their way to an undecided spot.

_"Percival Graves!"_ , the voice which till before had been following the boy with patience had intensified and a lady wearing a generous yet flustered face now stood right in front of him.

He fell down with a  _thud ,_  not making any effort to stand up.  _Stubbornness_ , a quality he had inherited from his own mother.

The lady smiled, bending down and ruffled his hair,  _"Percy..."_ , she sighed. _"Darling you want to become like your father, right?"_

 

_"Y-e-s...",_ the boy murmured through his sobs, still distinctly audible.

_"Then you will have to go to Ilvermorny my child. They will teach you everything you can possibly imagine. Everything you need to know to become a_ _ great wizard _ _"_

_"Can't you teach me all that?",_  he asked looking up at his mother as a tear trickled down his cheek, now rough and dirty from the ordeal.

The lady, looked into his eyes, trying to put up a smile on her face. _"Come here"_ , she pulled him up into her arms. He finally felt safe in the warm embrace of his mother as she wiped off his tears.

"We will talk about this later, let's go inside it's about to rain again", she smiled and kissed his cheek.   
There's no other sorrow for a mother more profoundly painful than letting go of her children. In this case he was the only one.

 

The tenderness of his mother's kisses, the warmth of her affectionate embrace had had him going in the most traumatic of all situations.

_Ilvermorny_ was undoubtedly a tremendous task for a boy who knew little about the outer world. He was carefully confined to the sanctum of his own world. A blithe world, unconcerned about the dangers the _Wizardkind_ faced. The only stories he heard were of his parent's numerous escapades that filled him with immense verve and the only reason he possibly went to that place was to just emulate their success someday.

 

_Time elapsed._ The boy who knew little about the exterior world had all grown up to become an auror. Not just an auror, but the _Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement._

His greatest dream had come true. The prestigious office which at some point of time had been held by his very own father now bore his name. Everything was there, yet _his significant_  everything was missing. To see their child triumph is a dream every parent nurture and wish to see being fulfilled at some point of their life. A wish that remained unfulfilled during his parents life tenure. Both of them had died when he was fifteen.

No matter how tough and resilient his exterior nature might be, on the inner side he still yearned for affection. The same affection which had powered him through the multitudinous struggles of his life, from being a stubbornly reserved kid to the point of holding an office of authority at  _MACUSA._

At times of darkness with often no concrete chance of survival, these few beautiful memories of his mother had kept him existent. Even today when he lied unclad on the cold, bare ground of a dark dungeon...


	2. Arbor Vitae

The dungeon was dark, dimly lighted to be precise. The ceiling was damp from the inconsistent yet heavy rains that often splashed on the fortress' sleek towers and the ground. Of course being confined in the stone cold walls of Nurmengrad wasn't an easy task.

The walls were scribbled with inconsistent words, ranging from cries for help (a futile attempt at message charms, pretty much old school magic spells) to slogans quite similar to Grindelwald's own ideology. It presented a deeper look into how deranged could a person get whilst being indefinitely confined into a closed space. A space which can virtually end his very existence and turn him into a stranger to himself.

"One people, one ideology, one leader!"

Graves read and reread the engraving, again and again until he realised this will subsequently brainwash him of his own thoughts. This was certainly the last thing he ever wanted in this world. To turn into one of Grindelwald's absolute fanatic would be no less than a nightmare itself. An ordeal more dark than the one he was facing at the moment.

He wished to see how he actually looked liked. How the world around him has changed. It's been months since he faced the sunlight, weeks since he had actually felt like the urge to have something clad his bare skin. The last time he was concerned about his appearance was just four days after he was thrown into the pitch-black prison. The same day he was ripped off his clothes for disobeying the orders. After that everything has gone downwards in a spiral, with each passing day his hopes of survival and being rescued got dimmer.

"You want to become like your father right?"

His mother's words echoed in his ear. The same words which had provided him the necessary comfort in his childhood. The same words which had guided him in desperate times. Times when he wasn't quite sure if he would be able to make it alive the next day. These were the words which had kept him alive for months in here. The childhood memories serving as a Tree of Life in bleak phase. His Arbor Vitae. Even in the numbing atmosphere these trivials things somehow managed to bring him tranquility. Reinstating his faith in the fact that he was still somehow mentally sound. That he was yet far from being indoctrinated into one of Grindelwald's zealot. Why he had been kept alive for so long had always puzzled him. Maybe they were waiting for him to break down. To shatter into pieces. But for a man who had already been collecting the remnants of his lost heart, the one that died with his parents on the same unfortunate day, shattering was way beyond question and possibility. No matter how hard they tried, Graves was certainly not going to change his mind.

He heaved a sigh of relief, trying his best to sit up yet failing at the same time. Finally taking support of the bed which too was constructed of stone. Often he wasn't quite sure as to laugh at the irony or repent over his current situation. It reminded him of the day Seraphina asked him if he slept on a bed made of stone block, taking into account his subliminal ruthlessness and considering his expressions hardly ever changed even in crucial situations.

Picking up the tattered blanket from the bed, he wrapped it around himself in an attempt to protect himself from the chilly, biting air that swooshed in through the ventilation.

'Was it really snowing outside?'

He wasn't quite sure but it definitely did refresh his memory of the New York snow. He never did think in his life that he would actually miss the city so much. Not quite a fan of the bustling city life, Percival had already thought of his retirement home, rounding up on two; Berkshires, Massachusetts or Mauch Chunk , Pennsylvania. These two places would be the ideal getaway for an auror who loathed every bit about having to live in a city. Well at least according to him.

Unfortunately for him, or maybe fortunately, his trail of thoughts were stopped by the sound of footsteps pacing on the concrete floor, growing nearer with each passing second. The metal door opened with a thud revealing the black silhouette of a man standing on the entrance. His silvery white strands of hair easily distinguishable from the rest of his body by the streak of light that emerged from the iconic Elder wand. The same wand, if not for which the wielder would have probably never managed to defeat him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of all the half-hearted attempts, this one takes the prize. But I guess every fanfic has that one boring chapter that nobody can really understand why it was written. ( v￣▽￣)
> 
>  
> 
> Also here are some essential things, just from my twenty minutes of research into Nazi Slogans and American Countryside and the addition of Biology/Anatomy that I study everyday:
> 
>  
> 
> 1- "One people, one ideology, one leader!" is actually taken from/inspired from the Nazi slogan
> 
> "Ein Volk, ein Reich, ein Führer!" . Which translates to : "One people, one country, one leader!"
> 
> 2- Mauch Chunk , Pennsylvania is now known as Jim Thorpe, Pennsylvania. It's a borough and the county seat of the Carbon County in the U.S. Also famously known as the "Switzerland of America". (According to Wikipedia).
> 
> 3- Arbor Vitae which literally translates to the "tree of life" is the cerebellar white matter present in the brain. It brings sensory and motor information to and from the cerebellum.


	3. The Visit from a Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dammit just realised you can actually add notes at the beginning as well at the end of the chapter.  
> So, everything in single inverted commas ' ' is Graves' thoughts while everything in double inverted commas " " are the actual dialogues.

 

 

 

 

The man stood there for a few moments, observing the surroundings before finally trudging inside.

The sound of his stiff  boots hitting the hard concrete floor ripped Graves of  the conundrum of  his inner thoughts.

His pace was slow yet seemingly cautious, like a beast of prey that spots his target in a jungle that he owns; his own area, his own rules.

Nurmengard was his fortress.  A place where he could dictate his rules and there would be no one to question him, quite unlike the rest of Europe where he was facing widespread retaliation. The tower's lofty battlements, thickly enwreathed with magical ivy isolated the area from any intruder. Inferi crawled in the foot deep muddy waters that surrounded the prison apart from the dark wizard's blind followers. People who did their bidding round the clock. Occasionally the utter silence was broken by a living entity; the howling of rougarous in the distant forest. All of it was harrowing enough to send a shiver down the spine.

He walked a few steps ahead before stopping abruptly, rasing his hand towards the darkened entrance from where he had emerged, as if motioning someone to come inside.

 

_"Tsk tsk some people never improve, don't they?"_

 

Graves couldn't care less. Either for his weekly visitor, (the man standing right before him) or for the shadow in the background which was beckoned to walk inside. Percival was slowly losing his patience, yet he was relentless.

_'Weeks of imprisonment do render a certain degree of stoicism if not for insanity'_

He thought to himself, before looking up. Eyes constantly fixed on the man before him. His face gave a clear indication of the tempest that was brewing up inside him.

 

_"You hoped I'd improve? Get any easier for you to handle? How fascinating Gellert"._

 

Graves finally spoke. Contempt was visible through his tone, if not for his eyes. He smiled faintly, facing the dark wizard. Sifting through the tattered blanket, he made an attempt to stand up, yet his frail structure rejected him any such liberty.

Grindelwald sneered, his eyes scanned Graves' feeble bodyline. He was clearly ailing; the cold and damp weather was showing its effect. It added a sense of satisfaction in the mind of the dark wizard. Graves couldn't ever escape from this situation... At least in his own mind he was already defeated. Hopes and aspirations laid somewhere in the desolated, dark corner of his cold heart.

 

" _You know not many gather the courage enough to address me by my first name...But you Percival... You're different. You aren't like those useless vermin who normally reside in here, unless of course you wish to transform into one"._

 

Malice was easily distinguishable in his voice. Not that he did much to hide it.

 

 _"_ _Do you even realise all this can end with a simple agreement? A simple YES can change your life. You can end up conquering this world with ME. Cleaning it of prejudice and Muggles..."_

 

The last word was spoken in utter contempt. Depicting a clear degree of mistrust and hatred he shared with the members of the non-wizarding community.

 

Graves was hearing this all along. Suppressing his anger for the while Grindelwald roamed around in the room was always difficult for him. During his initial days of imprisonment they had to knock him down with a restraining charm but not now. The magic was slowly being drained out of his body, feebleness was aiding the process. Yet he was unwilling to buckle down.

' _It will all end with my death'_

He had once thought in his slumber; A near trance state of despair which tend to engulf him way too often.

 

" _And that's how you coaxed that boy, the obscurial?"_

Graves spoke, momentarily glancing at the man pacing around the room.

 

_"Could you not have tried to get a better way for your so-called-plan-of-WORLD-DOMINATION than by employing an amateur for your own jobs? No wonder your incompetence confines you to an island. Drags you back, begging for my help"._

 

The words left his perpertrator fuming.

 

_"Crucio"_

 

A violent swish of wand sent a jolt of excruciating pain down Percival's body. He instantly writhed on the floor, wishing to rip his very bones off his own body. The pain radiated down his spine, squeezing the last ounce of magical prowess off his fragile form. Intense agony snatched away the bits of sanity left within him, yet he attempted to control his temper. Clutching his hands together, he tried to avoid the outburst of magic that would only end up tormenting him later. The room was secured with a retaliation spell, an invisible shield that absorbed all his magical ebullitions and directed them back towards him. Tears flowed down his eyes as he struggled on the ground.

 

_'Control it Graves...'_

 

He constantly reminded himself before looking back at Grindelwald, who was smiling back at him or rather at his miserable state.

 

_"Well well, are we finished yet or do you wish to see more demonstrations?"_

Grindelwald asked _._

 

 _"You think this is enough to break me?"_ Percival replied through gritted teeth and a very mild grin.

 

_"No, but this shall be enough to momentarily control you"._

 

_"Even the best aurors at MACUSA couldn't have possibly controlled me"_

 

_"Ah I see... The same best aurors who couldn't recognise me when I took your place in your very own office? Bit too much of excellence resides in the organisation I guess?",_

A sigh of exasperation escaped Grindelwald. 

 

_"MACUSA is a failed state Graves. Unless you want to risk your life again for a pile a garbage, might as well dedicate it towards a better cause;  a cause that shall provide you immense power"._

 

 _"Your mild words won't change my opinion. I'd rather die than dedicate myself towards the mass murder of innocent people"_ Percival shot back almost instantly.

 

_"Well then I hope you enjoy your stay over here till your death. You are creating quite a scene for the pretty lady..."_

 

Grindelwald hadn't even completed his entire sentence when the shadow from the background stepped into the light. Her poise though was a bit hesitant. As if she wasn't sure if it was the right moment to intrude their conversation. Graves looked at her, partly in astonishment. She wore a bright red gown, quite in contrast with the surroundings which were predominantly dull.  Even in such frigid conditions, she carried herself elegantly. It was not until she had properly stepped into the brightly lighted area of the room did he recognise her.

 

_"Hestia Gyse?"_

 

Graves glanced at the lady and then back at his perpetrator. He was partly baffled and slightly amused. Hestia used to work in his department. She had been a co-worker rather than a sub-ordinate, up until she was transferred to head the MACUSA Surveillance Wizarding Resources Department (M.S.W.R.D.)

He had always known her for being a very calm lady. They had even met on several occasions and not once did she seem to be of the kind who would betray her own organisation.

 

 _"Mr. Graves. I was worried he must have killed you by now",_ She said with a smile devoid of any possible emotions. Not that she had been very expressive of herself earlier, but seeing her in here did make him feel uncomfortable.

 

 _"Never felt more alive actually",_ Graves was equally fast to retort, his gaze now and then oscillating between her and Grindelwald who seemed quite abnormally fascinated with their conversation.

 

_"I see you haven't lost your charm yet"_

Hestia admitted with a smirk before turning towards Grindelwald.

 

_"I should thank you for keeping him alive"_

 

 _"Absolutely anything for you dear",_ said the Dark Wizard in a strangely sweet yet threatening tone.

 

 _"By the way Mr. Graves, I thought it would only be reasonable enough to inform you that Hestia was kind enough to agree to head the operations in your country. So whether you accept it or not..."_ He paused for a moment as the distant grim shadows from the window flickered on his face.

_"The downfall of your failed state is around the corner. Wizarding supremacy will be established and you still have a chance to become a part of it. Take your time, think over it else I suppose you can imagine your fate in here"._

With this, he stormed out of the dungeon as Hestia reluctantly followed him out of the dreadful place. 

 

His each word was sharp and clear like a final warning. Graves knew he had to take an urgent step very soon; else he would be too late for everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduced an OC called Hestia Gyse (which given by how blatantly stupid the name sounds is actually my own creation).
> 
> Here are some keywords for help:
> 
> Rougarou: A monster that inhabited swampy regions of Louisiana in the United States.
> 
> Inferi: An Inferius (pl. Inferi) is a dead body, reanimated by a Dark Wizard's spell. They are similar, but intrinsically distinct from a zombie. Inferi are created through the magical branch of Dark Arts called Necromancy, which is the art of raising the dead. The spells used to reanimate the corpse are complex.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I basically imagine Nurmengard to be on a solitary island somewhere in around Bulgaria, since Grindelwald rose to power over there.
> 
> Let me know if you liked whatever BS I have written till now. The fourth chapter will be up by as soon as I can manage.  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a part/chapter 1 of my work that I have posted on Wattpad (under the same name). I wanted a neutral readership data on whether this fic makes some sense AND to test the waters on AO3; my truest and deepest fear ( XD ) because most of the people on here write "THE BOMB .com".  
> (Not that Wattpad isn't brilliant but it's current interface makes it really difficult to discover new work).  
> I am still new to the beta interface so any mistake in tags etc. is regretted.  
> Hope you like this fic and PLEASE leave some feedback!


End file.
